Chapter 44
is the 44th chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Kasper and Jonah Arc. After arriving in Japan, Kasper Hekmatyar agrees to take Jonah to see the three orphans who he took under his care after Jonah agreed to work for Koko Hekmatyar Title page Kasper Hekmatyar and Jonah driving to the orphans' school. Summary Outside Tokyo, Kasper admits to Jonah that it makes sense for him to be concerned about the three orphans he took charge. It is also appropriate that he himself gives the update. Jonah, who has been largely quiet, has to be prompted to talk, and replies that he cannot think of anything they can discuss as he still does not trust Kasper. The scene flashes back to an hour earlier at Narita International Airport, where Kasper and his bodyguards meet up with Koko's Squad. Kasper deduces that Koko went to Tokyo Disneyland and she admits that she also went to DisneySea. Jonah thinks that she did this to cheer everyone up after R's death, but it was also great to see her unwind. Kasper then states that he wants to talk to Tojo, but before they can do so Koko interrupts and mentions that Jonah has been waiting to speak to him. Jonah asks how the three orphans from the base are doing, and Koko adds that she could have taken him herself, but felt that it was more appropriate for Kasper to do so. Kasper checks his watch and agrees to take Jonah himself, surprising everyone. He has Alan get a rental car and is firm that he will be the one to take Jonah. Koko decides that everyone else can wait at a cafe for them to return. Kasper and Jonah arrive at the where Maurice, Eline, and Janot are studying. As it is a Saturday it is a half day and classes have just let out. They arrive at the dorm where they see the three children returning. Kasper informs Jonah that the children have a dorm mother who takes care of their meals and other needs and that they have a good, but not wealthy, nor poor life. Jonah is happy to see that the three are doing well and declines Kasper's suggestion to go down. As they return to the airport he states that he now thinks that Kasper is somewhat trustworthy, but the latter responds that he should not trust anybody. However he himself wants to be liked, so he does not lie. He offers Jonah the opportunity to work for him if he leaves Koko, which Jonah quickly turns down. At an airport cafe Kasper sits down with Tojo and Koko and informs them that he got nowhere when he went through HCLI headquarters, but remembered Tojo when he asked them to meet in Japan. He discovered that the Japanese Ministry of Defence has a covert defense intelligence unit which itself has a division called the Joint Staff 2nd Division Special Research Unit, better known as the SR Unit. It is led by Yosuke Hinoki and Tojo is a former member of the SR Unit. Anime and manga differences *The episode indicates that a few days passed between the hit on Korwit and Kasper traveling to Japan. *The exterior of Narita is shown. Kasper and Koko meet in a lounge. Valmet is the one who thinks of why she went to Tokyo Disneyland and DisneySea. Chiquita shown agreeing to also wait for Kasper and Jonah to return. Kasper and Jonah are then shown on the way to see the orphans. *A is shown on the way to the international school. Kasper and Jonah are not shown driving on a tree-lined road after seeing the orphans. *Kurosaka is shown receiving information about Korwit's death from an informant. *Kasper's bodyguards and Koko's Squad are shown interacting when Kasper talks with Koko and Tojo. Kasper is sitting across from them. Yosuke's photo is cut off when Kasper holds it up. Debut appearances *Yosuke Hinoki (mentioned) *SR Unit Category:Volume 8 44